wikisutofandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/Two Days Later
Over a span of two days, the military had moved into the area and secured a perimeter around Mumble due to the recent catastrophic events. Alex's group got settled in the new safehouse, which they had relocated to after their old one was destroyed by the corpse tree, while Kane was in a regenerative coma state. Nami had also moved in with the group, in place of Keiko, who was now sharing a mind with her due to the nature of how she was killed. In addition, Logan and Anton joined up with Alex during the aftermath of the corpse tree. Kane had spent the last two days comatose, half buried in the ground outside the new safehouse. Noa did not follow the group, however, though he was now in possession of a knife dropped by Resha when she exploded into weaponry. He left, presumably, to cover more wars. Diana, and by relation Artemis, was captured by Alex, the former handcuffed to his bed. Meanwhile, Rui and the woman who was possessed by wolves were both hospitalized - both had survived the encounter. As it turned out, the woman was in fact Jessie, Rui's friend and classmate. Because of her vastly changed features, Rui didn't recognize her during the fight. Rui woke up and found out about this, and they set off to the Myth world to train for some reason. Elsewhere, Mephistopheles had been consorting with another gang leader named Grant, who had taken charge of Alex's old gang. They plotted against Alex for a yet unknown reason. A sword from two days ago had embedded itself into a wall, across the street from a nearby bakery. Noa was the first to find it. Upon contact, a ghostly apparition of Resha appeared to him aggressively. She threatened him to leave, claiming he was trespassing. She appeared to kill him by stabbing him with the sword, but all traces of the encounter disappeared after it happened. Later on, Nami showed up and had a similar encounter with the sword. Because its essence was Resha, however, it became hostile towards her (due to Nami being the one who attacked her). The sword ended up breaking in the process. Around the afternoon of that day, Kane finally woke up, all four of his limbs mostly restored as solid rock. Due to his human metabolism, however, he was incredibly hungry. Completely ignoring his surroundings, he left the safehouse area and headed towards the bakery, where Noa was. Arietta followed shortly after, unaware he was awake. After eating, he confronted Noa, recalling his near-death experience two days prior. He asked him where Alex and the others were, Noa suggesting that he may have seen Resha recently. Noa's counterpart, Lilith, had told him that his knife and the sword they found earlier were, in fact, sentient weapons. Before they could discuss it further, however, a lady interrupted their conversation. She was wielding a lance, which gave off the same presence as Noa's knife. She introduced herself as a collector of sorts, seeking to exchange for Noa's knife. Kane wanted to find out if they had a connection to Resha, however, so he attempted to take both the knife and the lance from both of them. The woman casually left the scene after he attacked, however, with Noa in pursuit. Lost on both leads, Kane headed back. Arietta caught up with him and helped him find his way back to the safehouse. *Return to Main Story *Previous: There's So Much Everything *Next: Weapons and Contracts